I Hate You, I Love You
by SoulHorse
Summary: Chung and Eve have been rivals since 6th grade. And fiancés, but that's not the point. Will their rivalry blossom into something more? Or will they be in a loveless relationship for the rest of their lives?


**Hey Elswordians! Yes, SoulHorse is back after an incredibly long, unofficial hiatus. SOULHORSE IS BACK HATERS! SUCK IT!**

 **Anyways, this is long overdue. So sorry for the wait Kage Sunaipa. Quick summary: I had a contest in my** ** _Truth, Dare, or Kiss_** **story and Kage won the oneshot prize. Second is Guest (LK), in which I promised a quick oneshot as well. Or not. This story might not even be a oneshot. It kinda ties into the** ** _Blind Date_** **and is a sequel story to it. Guest (LK), if you still read my stories, your LK x VP is coming out right after this!**

 **So, dedicated to Kage Sunaipa! Sit back, relax, and enjoy, 'cause it's story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword (Man I haven't done one of these in a while).**

 **Classes:**

 **Chung: DC**

 **Eve: CN**

 **Add: MM**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Rena: WS (Human)**

 **Raven: RF**

 **Elesis: BH**

 **Lu/Ciel: Diabla/Demonio (Humans)**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **It's also an AU. All human.**

 _"_ _I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you…I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you…"_

 _~ GNASH ~ I Hate U I Love U ~_

3rd Person's POV

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Eve, this is Chung."_

 _"_ _Chung, this is Eve."_

 _"_ _Eve, can you show Chung here, around the mansion? Mr. Seiker and I need to talk about some business."_

 _"_ _Of course Father."_

 _"_ _And this place here, is our gardens," Eve said casually._

 _"_ _Wow! This place is nice!" Chung exclaimed._

 _"_ _My mother loved this garden. She would always be out here, watering the roses or planting tulips," she said a bit wistfully, with a serene smile._

 _Chung tilted his head at Eve. "What happened to her?"_

 _"_ _She died when I was 5."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's okay."_

 _Chung shoved his hands into his pockets. "How old are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm 11. I'm turning 12 on December 18," Eve replied._

 _"_ _Oh! You're the same age as me! I'm 11, turning 12 on December 5," Chung exclaimed._

 _"_ _Miss Eve! Your father requests yours and Sir Chung's presence in the drawing room," a servant said._

 _"_ _Of course. Thank you. Come Chung, we are needed in the drawing room."_

 _Chung bowed playfully. "As you wish, Miss Eve."_

 _She had cracked a smile. "Don't call me that."_

 _He smiled playfully at her. Eve smiled back._

 _"_ _Hello Father," Eve said politely. "You called?"_

 _Eve's father, Titus Nasod, towered over his daughter._

 _"_ _Yes I did. Sit children," Mr. Nasod said gruffly._

 _Eve settled herself onto a plush armchair and Chung perched himself on the arm of Eve's chair._

 _"_ _Why don't you sit down on a chair Chung?" his father, Helputt Seiker, asked._

 _Chung smirked. "I'd like to be with this pretty girl a bit longer."_

 _Helputt laughed as Eve blushed._

 _Titus on the other hand, looked between his daughter and the blue eyed boy. He nodded._

 _"_ _Then you won't have a problem of what we're arranging?" Titus asked._

 _"_ _Pardon?" Eve asked._

 _Chung shrugged. "It depends."_

 _"_ _As of this moment, you, Chung, and my daughter, are in an arranged marriage," Titus announced._

 _Chung fell off the armchair and Eve simply stared at her dad._

 _"_ _Father, please - ," Eve began, but Titus cut her off._

 _"_ _Me? Engaged?" Chung demanded. "To her?"_

 _He pointed at Eve._

 _"_ _Father, I'm only in 6th grade!" Eve protested. "And I am engaged to a boy I barely know?!"_

 _"_ _Me too! I agree with her!"_

 _Helputt tried, "But son, you said you wanted to remain with Eve for a bit longer! Why not for life?"_

 _"_ _Dad, that makes no sense!" Chung yelled._

 _"_ _Listen!" Titus slammed a fist onto the marble coffee table. "You two are engaged from now on! No buts! No more flirting or dating other people! You two will be married by the time you are out of college and that's final! Do you hear me?!"_

 _Eve shrank back from her father's harsh gaze. "Yes Papa."_

 _"_ _Dad, I'm going outside," Chung declared._

 _"_ _Eve, escort Chung outside," Titus said coolly._

 _This was not a request; more of a demand. Eve sighed as she complied._

 _"_ _Yes Father."_

 _"_ _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Chung screamed._

 _Eve massaged her temples. Even at 11, she was more mature than, well, any 11 year old._

 _"_ _Chung please. Calm yourself," she sighed._

 _"_ _Eve, how can you be so…so…calm about this?! You just promised yourself to a stranger!"_

 _Eve wheeled on Chung, her amber eyes blazing._

 _"_ _You think I want this?! You think I'm agreeing to this?! I'm not!" she shrieked. But then, she lowered her voice into a whisper. "Chung, please understand. If I don't act like I agree, then Father will do horrible things."_

 _The silverette pulled her hair to the side and unzipped the back of her dress. Chung covered his eyes._

 _"_ _Look," she said forcefully._

 _"_ _Eve, I can't - "_

 _"_ _Look!" she hissed, pulling his hand away from his eyes and yanking him towards her._

 _Chung stared at her back. Long slashes of red blazed on her pale, porcelain skin. He hesitantly brushed his hand over the long scars that decorated her back._

 _"_ _Eve…" he whispered._

 _She turned back around to face him, yanking the zipper up to cover them. She flicked her silver hair back over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Do you see?" Eve asked, a bit calmer. "That is what will happen to me later, for speaking out. That is what will happen if I don't act like I'm agreeing to this…this…arranged marriage."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Chung said quietly._

 _"_ _Don't be. You hate this as much as I do, yes?"_

 _Chung nodded firmly. "I hate this. I hate that I don't have a voice in this matter."_

 _"_ _Then I have a proposition for you."_

 _Chung's eyes snapped back onto Eve's face. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _I will allow you to date anyone you want, and vice versa. We will only be romantically involved with each other when our parents tell you to take me on a date. Otherwise, we will be friends. No more. And when the time comes, you will propose to me and we will marry. When we do, I will allow you to take any mistress you want. I will not complain."_

 _Chung stared at the 11 year old girl. Her blazing eyes pierced his gaze. "Is it a deal?" Eve continued smoothly._

 _"_ _Wow, you're quite the businesswoman," he marveled._

 _The silverette shrugged. "It's what I've been trained for."_

 _Chung stayed quiet. He examined the younger girl._ She was mature, _he mused inwardly._ More so than most 11 year old girls. She was definitely not an airhead, for sure. _Although Chung barely knew her, he already knew: nothing could get past this girl._

 _"_ _Alright, I accept. Need me to sign anything?" Chung joked._

 _Eve cracked a smile. "No, I do not."_

 _Flashback End_

 _4 years later…_

Eve gasped as she sat straight up. _What the hell,_ she thought to herself.

"Just a dream…" she whispered to herself. "I hate this engagement. It's making me insane."

Eve peeked over at the clock sitting on her nightstand. 5:30. She still had half an hour. Eve gave herself a once-over in the mirror parallel to her bed. Her face was paler than usual, her mouth dry, her hands clammy. Yeah, Eve was definitely not going back to sleep again. Instead, she settled for her usual routine, careful not to wake her roommate, Apple Impératrice **(Impératrice: French for Empress).**

You see, Velder Academy had a boarding school like system. You could pay for a dorm or you could go home. The dorms were separated by sides in the halls. On the right side were the girls and on the left were the boys.

Eve could've gone home, but she chose not to. For one, she wanted to escape her father's threats and whippings. Another reason, she wanted to get away from her home, just so she could experience being a normal girl.

Eve changed out of her pajamas and into a sleeveless white dress that she never would have been able to wear at home. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and slipped out the door to go to the girl's bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she couldn't get the dream/flashback out of her mind. And, a certain someone. A boy, with blue eyes and mussed blonde hair. _Stop it,_ she told herself. _You're the one who proposed the deal, so don't be getting hurt when you see him with other girls_.

Eve finished and she strode through the halls of the dorms back to her room.

"Watch out!" someone whisper-yelled.

Eve froze as a person ran into her. When she came to, she looked up to see the startled blue eyes of Chung Seiker.

 _Earlier…_

Chung swore as he shot straight up from his bed, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Sacred Lady El, why the hell did he keep dreaming of…of… _that?_

"Yo Chung, you okay?" his roommate, Yuno, asked.

Herjuno Atlas, commonly known as Yuno, was a boy with golden hair and eyes, pale skin, and a kind smile. He was always up at 5 in the morning and went to sleep at 7 at night. The epitome of a perfect, golden boy. Figuratively and literally.

Chung ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Yuno gasped dramatically. "No way! The almighty Chung Seiker having a bad dream? Someone call the press!"

Chung threw a pillow at his roommate. "Shut up."

He would've liked to room with Elsword, Raven, or Ciel, but Elsword lived at home, Raven was rooming with Edan Orcus, and Ciel lived in Lu's house, as he worked part time for her family. Besides, administration picked roommates and it was unlikely that Chung would get to room with his friends. He didn't mind Yuno though, as Yuno was pretty cool and nice.

"No, but seriously Chung. You look terrible," Yuno pointed out.

Chung looked at himself in the mirror across his bed. He _did_ look bad. His blond hair was everywhere, his skin was paler than Yuno's, and his hands were clammy.

"I need to use the bathroom," he decided as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Go ahead," Yuno said as he fixed his golden hair in the mirror.

"Dude, you're just like Elsword. So much hair gel," he mused as he picked up Yuno's hair gel.

"Put it down," Yuno said warningly.

A mischievous grin slowly spread across Chung's face. "Nah."

He shoved the hair gel in the pocket of his shorts and fled the room, as Yuno chased after him, yelling, "GET BACK HERE CHUNG SEIKER!"

Chung slammed the door and ran down the halls. He saw someone walking in his direction.

"Watch out!" he whisper-yelled, as he just remembered majority of everyone at the dorms were still sleeping.

The person froze as Chung ran into them. Both of them fell on the floor, Chung on top of the person, in which he realized was a certain girl who plagued his dreams. A girl with wide amber eyes and long silver hair. Eve Nasod.

 **And done! Okay, so Chung and Eve are supposed to be rivals, but not much rivalry in here. Yet. Remember, it's a sequel to The Blind Date. In which I haven't finished. I tried hard not to reveal anything in here…haha. There were some facts in The Blind Date about Chung's and Eve's history and I changed some of it to fit this story. Also, Lily, if you don't mind, I borrowed one of your chapter titles. Hope ya don't mind!**

 **I probably won't update this until the Blind Date's finished…so yeah. And it's almost done. I think. I hope. So, RRFF and until then, SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
